Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is the 11th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is self-studying in Maid latte during her break. She is annoyed because Takumi is present there, because he was asked to help out in the kitchen. Satsuki says that it is always interesting to watch Misaki and Takumi together. Annoyed Misaki sticks earplugs in her ears and continues her study. Satsuki tells Takumi about a new event named ‘Maid Sentai Day’, which is going to be organized and she would like him to suggest a color that suits Misaki. She says that he can think it over and then tell her. The next day at school, the Idiot trio are discussing about the Journal exchange service provided in Maid latte with Kurosaki and Naoya telling Ikuto that Misaki is not going to exchange journals with him. Ikuto draws a picture Misaki. The other two are shocked to see such an amazing drawing from Ikuto. Takumi shows up and snatches the notebook, saying that it’s a pretty nice drawing and he will forgive them for that. He then asks about the color of the flower that Ikuto has drawn beside her. Naoya suggests red, Ikuto suggests purple while Kurosaki says that it should be black. In the café, Misaki again writes ‘annoying’ on the Idiot trio’s omurice. She again gets back to studies with Takumi staring at her closely. Misaki yells at him telling him not to get so close to her. She says that he should also study because he was only ranked 2nd in the last exam. Takumi bluntly says that ranks are meaningless to him and he can always get 1st rank even without trying. He further says that even if he has lot to learn, he can understand it quite fast and solve equations without any difficulties. Misaki is surprised because it is the first time he has spoken about himself. Takumi teases her saying that he can tell her anything including his body measurement (asks her if she wants to measure it herself). Next day at school, a girl comes over to confess to Takumi at the backside of the school building. She starts telling him her feelings. Takumi spots Misaki yelling at some guys, who were standing on a metal stand near the bookshelf, when one of them suddenly gets unbalanced and falls. Misaki grabs him and blocks the stand with her arm. Takumi is shocked. The girl asks for his answer to which he replies that he loves only maids and even dresses as one. When the girl says that she will try to be the kind of girl he likes, takumi smiles and replies that it’s not enough. He leaves the girl crying. Misaki is walking in the corridor when she spots Takumi waiting for her. He pins her to the wall telling her to ‘take it off’. Misaki tries to blow a kick on him, calling him perverted, but he dodges and grabs her arm(from which she blocked the stand). Misaki gets a teary look on her face. In the café, Satsuki freaks out to see Misaki’s bandaged arm. Satsuki is about to go and help her but Takumi says that if she makes it too obvious then Misaki will only try to work harder. Satsuki smiles, saying that just seeing Misaki makes her want to work harder and Takumi must have felt the same. Takumi smiles and says that the color that suits Misaki is white. She carves her own route and does not lets others to influence her. Satsuki is surprised. Takumi says that it also includes the ability to influence others. On ‘Maid Sentai Day’ Misaki, in a white outfit, is surrounded by a killing aura, which Satsuki suggests is because she lost to Takumi in the exams by just one mark. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters